The art of opening your eyes
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Something that is normally such a simple task, can also be so difficult. He just can't seem to open his eyes. JimmyBo SLASH


Disclaimer: Nope, if i owned them, the movie would've ended differently!

A/N- takes place a few months after the end of the movie!

* * *

The first time he wakes up, it's to the sound of beeping in the distance. It's irritating at best, and part of him wants to get up and shut it off, but he doesn't seem to have the energy to move. Not that it mattered anyways, since he's fairly sure that it's not his alarm clock, meaning he doesn't have to get up for school.

In the meantime, he's quite content laying there, soaking up the warmth surrounding him and every so often trying to decipher what the other strange noises in the background are. His mom will come and wake him up when it's time to go, or Jimmy will phone inviting him to the movies; but for now- he sleeps.

The second time he wakes up, he wouldn't mind opening his eyes, really. It's just that his eyelids are still too heavy, so he decides against it. He can feel someone gripping his hand, in a tight grasp, as though the other person is afraid to let go.

He can also hear the soft murmuring of voices in stark contrast to the loud beeping of whatever machine is nearby. He isn't completely sure where he is, but he's beginning to get an idea.

"Your father's going to come by after work." Oh, it must be his mom then. But why would his dad be coming by? They never really got along, probably something to do with him being a fairy.

"-sent that nice boy home. He looked so tired." Nice boy? He wasn't sure who she meant. He wanted to open his eyes and ask; show that he was awake, but he was still so tired.

The third time he wakes up the room is louder than it has ever been, hordes of people all yelling at him, or at least that's what it feels like. In reality, he doesn't know who's there; cause his eyes just refuse to open. All he knows is that his chest hurts and his head is fuzzy and all he really wants to do is curl up and go to sleep for a long time.

"Bo? Bo, come on! Stay with us!" The voice sounds suspiciously like his fathers, but he has never heard the old man that worried before, not even when his precious football team lost. It's silly really, there's no reason to be worried; he wants to tell him this, but can't summon up the energy to do so.

"We're losing him again!" He would point out that it's impossible to lose him, because he's not moving, but that would take too much effort and right now thinking takes too much energy, so he lets himself be swallowed by the abyss again.

The fourth time he wakes his dad isn't there shouting at him and his mom isn't there telling him about her latest book. Actually the room is fairly quiet, even with the ever-present beeping noise that just doesn't seem to want to leave him alone!

He's come to the conclusion that the beeping means he's in a hospital, he just hasn't decided why as of yet. No one's mentioned it in their visits, but he somehow finds it reassuring that he's not dead. The beeping has become a sign that he's alive, even if it is slowly driving him crazy. This is why he's in no hurry to open his eyes at the moment.

He can remember bits and pieces of the people that have visited him and what stands out most in his memory is the fact that Jimmy hasn't visited him once, at least not that he's aware of. It hurts.

Not only cause he's kinda, alright, completely, in love with the guy, but they're also supposed to be best friends, right? He gets the feeling that not long ago he did something major for Jimmy, but he can't remember what it is.

The sound of a door opening and closing catches his attention, and he wants to ask, who's there? But the person makes no noise and he isn't sure if they're still there, until the smell of fresh flowers makes its way towards him, accompanied by the sound of glass being set on a nearby surface.

This is the first time in awhile that he has desperately wanted to open his eyes, just to see who it is. He gets this feeling that it's important that he opens his eyes now. But while he struggles to do so, fighting against this drowsiness that's suffocating him; the door is opened and then closed again; leaving him alone.

The fifth time he wakes, he's pretty sure that Jimmy's older sister is in the room, talking to him. Or at least, telling him the latest gossip about some lady named Reida and a guy named Gregory that apparently started dating at her work.

He's not sure what this has to do with him, but a small part of him appreciates the effort none the less, even though he barely knows Ellie, even after all of the time he has spent hanging out with her brother.

"You'd better wake up soon." She announces suddenly, with this no nonsense voice he's only heard once or twice before. "Jimmy's going crazy with you like this." He can hear her leaning forwards to whisper loudly in his ear as though sharing a secret. "I don't know if he's told you, but he broke up with Brooke."

The news is a complete surprise to him, and he isn't completely sure why Ellie is telling him this, and why now. But it gives him something to think about and just as he's about to over analyse the information, he falls asleep.

The sixth time he wakes up, a wave of despair sweeps over him that maybe he'll never be able to open his eyes and he'll be stuck like this forever. The idea seems so surreal to him, like something out of one of the Brothers Grimm's fairytales, but then again, his best friend was a werewolf, so how out-there is the idea, really?

This just makes him feel worse and the feeling clings to him and suffocates him and makes him think that _oh god, this could be the rest of his life._

The memories of what happened are foggy at best, but he remembers piercing pain and a gun pointed at Jimmy and the insane _rage_ he felt and then the world going black. Pain's radiating from his chest, and maybe that's what happened? He was shot? And it's choking him, sucking the warmth from him and he's suddenly very scared.

Then someone grabs his hand, as though sensing his mood and there's really only one person that knows him that well. He can smell him too, not in the weird werewolf hyped up senses that allow Jimmy to know when he's a block away, but in the I've spent more time with this one person in the past few months than anyone else, ever, kind of way.

It reassures him and he returns the grip, before he realises what he's doing. Then it hits him- he squeezed back. He squeezed back!

Excited voices fill the area around him and it's making him more awake than he's felt in so long and maybe just maybe he'll be able to open his eyes. He tries and fails. Frustration wells up in his chest, because he's not weak, he's not! The hand that gripped his, is back, squeezing in a crushing grip, almost as though to say, wake the hell up!

"Jmy." The slurred name that comes out more as a grunt then anything else makes it's way past his lips. One more hurdle to over come- just open your eyes.

"Bo." His name is whispered, so quietly that he barely catches it, but it's enough. It's more than enough reason to open his eyes.

The fluorescent lights are blinding as he wearily blinks his eyes open, the world in and out of focus, before he focus's on the people in the room. His moms crying next to the bed and he really wishes she weren't, because it makes him feel guilty for making her worry.

The doctors saying something to him, but he tunes him out, in favour of making eye contact with the teenager next to the bed, his hand still held in a tight grasp. Slowly he returns the pressure, as much as he can, a small smile making it's way to his lips.

It takes him a moment to realise that they've been left alone in the room, his mom and the doctor having slipped out.

"I brought you flowers." Jimmy nods at the bouquet in a glass vase, next to the window. So that's who it was.

"I thought you weren't a fairy." Bo's voice is merely a whisper and it's meant as a joke, but Jimmy just grins, the kind of grin that's relieved and happy and so damn excited, before leaning forwards to whisper in a way that is not totally unlike his sister did however long before.

"I may have lied." And Bo doesn't get a chance to respond as lips descend on his gently and while it takes up his remaining energy, he returns the kiss, knowing that when they pull back, he's grinning like a lunatic, a sleepy lunatic, but a lunatic all the same.


End file.
